


Only fools rush in

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Busking, College Student Tsukishima Kei, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Singer Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo was nervous. He had the set list of songs to play memorised, even that extra song for whenhearrives.It was 5:47pm and he was on his fourth song of his setlist. The small crowd that gathered around him growing, making his nerves build up.It wasn't that he was new to busking that made him nervous, no.He was nervous because he was going to be singing to a special someone today.





	Only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be for krtskfluffweek but couldn't finish it in time. 
> 
> Thanks to [ Noblesskei (twitter)](https://twitter.com/noblesskei) for the idea ♡
> 
> Song: Only fools rush in - [Chase Eagleson Cover](http://youtu.be/HS1OLc1WWnY)

 

Kuroo was nervous. He had the set list of songs to play memorised, even that extra song for when  _ he _ arrives.

 

It was 5:47pm and he was on his fourth song of his setlist. The small crowd that gathered around him growing, making his nerves build up.

 

It wasn't that he was new to busking that made him nervous, no. Kuroo had been busking for a year and 3 months now. He'd already gotten used to performing in front of others and enjoyed it. 

 

He was nervous because he was going to be singing to a special someone today. Kuroo had placed a small sign that told the crowd that he was only accepting flowers as tips today (which would help the small nearby flower shop that opened just a week ago that had fairly cheap flowers) and to keep the area in front of the sign open so that those sitting on the bench across from him could see him. In reality there was only one person in particular who he wanted to see, Tsukishima Kei.

 

Kuroo first saw Tsukishima 4 months ago. He was sitting on the bench near his spot reading a book. Kuroo was immediately captivated by his beauty. He fell even harder when Tsukishima walked up to him, gave him a handsome tip and smiled at him saying “You're a great performer. You sure this place is good enough for you?” 

 

Kuroo had smirked and replied with. “If it's good enough for an angel, it's good enough for me.” The laugh he received was the final blow. Kuroo had fallen for the blond beauty. Kuroo had asked for his name after that and told him if he ever wanted a song request he was welcome to ask. 

 

Tsukishima never did. Instead, after every set either while Kuroo was packing up or when they were at a cafe nearby, they would talk to each other, the things they liked, what they do (Tsukishima was a 3rd year college student majoring in biology, while Kuroo just finished with college and was taking a break to figure out what he really wanted to do.) and other things that they felt like talking about. But never once did Tsukishima make a request, even when Kuroo would ask. 

 

So yesterday, when he was finished and the crowd had left and Tsukishima walked up to him to give him a tip. Kuroo had stopped Tsukishima from giving him the money. “You never did give me a request. So, instead of your tip give me a song and I'll play it for you tomorrow.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and stared at him as if he were crazy for a solid minute before he smirked, leaned in close to Kuroo and whispered in his ear. “Play me a song that you feel like singing when you see me.” The warmth from Tsukishima and the tickle of his breath against his ear had Kuroo frozen on the spot. He was just glad that Tsukishima had left when a blush exploded across his face. 

 

He didn't realise until he got home that Tsukishima had slipped the money into his pocket. 

 

Kuroo knew when Tsukishima would come to the area. Everyday, except for Thursday as he would go back to Miyagi to visit his family, Tsukishima would come at 6:00pm. It was now 5:55pm. He had already accumulated a bunch of flowers, most of them being roses, a couple of bills from people who either didn't read the sign or chose to ignore it and was almost finished with his 5th song. 

 

6:05 rolled around and Tsukishima still wasn’t there. Kuroo started to worry and was thinking of a back up song to play when he finally caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind the crowd. Though instead of going to sit at the bench, like Tsukishima normally would Tsukishima walked up to the sign and stood there with a smirk and an arched eyebrow, waiting for Kuroo to play his song.    
  
Kuroo smiled and started strumming his guitar, eyes never once leaving Tsukishima’s face.    
  
Tsukishima’s smirk slowly disappeared as he recognised the song. He looked at Kuroo in shock but Kuroo took it as a good thing when Tsukishima didn’t make a move to leave. He smiled warmly at Tsukishima as he opened his mouth to sing.    
  
**Wise men say**

**Only fools rush in**

**But I can’t help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay?**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can’t help falling in love with you?**

 

Kuroo arched an eyebrow, letting Tsukishima know that he was being honest with this song. Tsukishima swallowed, his emotions were overflowing but he reassured Kuroo with a smile and nodded his head.

 

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand,**

**Take my whole life, too**

**For I can’t help falling in love with you**

 

Tsukishima had tears building up in his eyes and he quickly lifted up a hand to wipe them. He let out a silent laugh not wanting to interrupt Kuroo’s playing. Kuroo was over the moon, and sang the last part to Tsukishima as he slowly walked towards him.

 

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand,**

**Take my whole life, too**

**For I can’t help falling in love with you** ****  
  


He stood in front of Tsukishima and carefully took of his guitar. He turned back to his guitar case to pick up the pile of roses and other flowers that accumulated there and placed his guitar down before turning back to Tsukishima with the flowers.    
  
“Tsukishima Kei,” Kuroo cleared his throat and let out a nervous laugh. “Would you please go out with me?” he held out the flowers for Tsukishima to take. His hands shook slightly from his nerves and he held his breath as he waited for Tsukishima’s answer.

 

Tsukishima laughed softly nodding his head as he said “Yes. Yes, of course I will. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that.” 

 

Tsukishima’s confession shocked Kuroo but not as much as when Tsukishima pulled him in for a kiss. He froze for a short while before his brain caught up and he kissed Tsukishima back. The cheering from the crowd, a minor buzz, the only sounds he could focus on was the melody of his and Tsukishima’s heartbeats and the soft sounds that escaped the blond. 

 

After the crowd had left and Kuroo had packed everything up he and Tsukishima walked to the cafe. Tsukishima pressed against his side and his arm around his waist.    
  
“So… “You’ve been waiting for me to ask you out”, huh?”    
  
Kuroo saw Tsukishima give him a playful glare as he gave a cautious sound of conformation. “What of it?”

 

“Why didn’t you ask me before, then?” 

 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t see you making a move to ask me out before this either. How was I supposed to know you felt the same way, I was worried you just had a naturally flirtatious personality.” 

 

Kuroo tried to hold back a laugh. But failed as Tsukishima kicked his butt playfully. “Hey, I had a valid reason, ok?” 

 

“I loved you since the moment I first saw you. Talking to you just sealed the deal. As the song says “Only fools rush in” and there was no way I was going to risk losing you.” Kuroo confessed and loved the shade of red Tsukishima turned when he blushed. 

 

Tsukishima tried to look away to hide it but Kuroo stopped him by cupping his chin and gently turning his face back to him. 

“I loved you since then too.” Tsukishima whispered. 

 

Kuroo laughed and hugged Tsukishima closer to him, kissing him multiple times on the cheek, despite his protests, before finally kissing him on the lips. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comment if you enjoyed it ♡(*´▽｀*)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
